In traditional network management and troubleshooting methods, a network professional usually runs a set of standard commands and processes manually for each network device. The commands and the parameters associated therewith, however, are difficult to remember and cumbersome to use. In addition, complicated troubleshooting methodologies are often hard to share and transfer. Therefore, even if a similar network problem occurs repeatedly, each instance of troubleshooting may still have to start from scratch. As networks are getting more and more complex, it is increasingly difficult to manage the networks efficiently with traditional methods and tools.
One traditional method for network management and troubleshooting is using the text-based Command-Line Interface (CLI). Using the CLI method, a network professional usually needs to repetitively execute the same CLI commands and decode key data from the command output many times for many network devices. This process is error-prone, strenuous, and time consuming.
It is also difficult to record a troubleshooting process for future reference using the CLI method. Without a recording mechanism, it is difficult for network professionals to share their troubleshooting knowledge and experience with other network professionals. Within the same organization the same network professional may need to spend the same amount of time and effort to troubleshoot the same problem which has occurred before.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming or mitigating one or more of these problems as set forth above.